Professor Utonium (2016 TV series)
Professor Utonium is the scientist responsible for creating The Powerpuff Girls thus becoming their father and legal guardian. He is fairly close to his original 1998 series counterpart, but with some rather noteworthy differences. Personality His personality in the 2016 series is a far cry from his original 1998 variant. While possessing the original's intelligence and love for his family, the 2016 Professor is far less consistent in his depiction. In the place of naiveté of the original, the Professor is very goal-oriented to the point of being negligent and even shallow at points. This can clearly be seen with the backstory of Blisstina, where his reason for creating a girl was purely for the sake of competing with a female colleague, his parental instinct only manifesting after Bliss's creation. It can also be seen with Donnie, where, rather than rationally study the problem to see if he could find a solution, the Professor simply has Donnie sign a waver that voided him from being responsible for any potential misfortune brought upon Donnie. He's frequently shown to be poor at parenting, often ignoring or blowing off the girls at points, and on some occasions being completely oblivious to issues that should otherwise be obvious. Appearance Appearance-wise, the Professor is borderline identical to his original counterpart, the biggest physical difference being that nearly all of the sharp edges on the original have been rounded. Additionally, some more subtle alterations are his head shape, which is more consistent and slightly shorter than the original, his eyes, which are noticeably less expressive, ordinarily retaining their relaxed shape regardless of the Professor's emotional state, and his overall posture, which defies the original's heavily geometric shape. Additionally, in flashbacks taking place before he created the PowerPuff Girls, he is seen with a slightly more stylish haircut, with a fringe at the front and a mullet-like tail in the back. Likewise, his hair in modern day is no longer strictly black, and has two grey streaks visible on his sideburns as well as the back of his head. Like his original counterpart, he is also occasionally seen outside of his usual lab coat, most notable, he appears in nothing but swim trunks while in a manic episode in the episode "Painbow". Outside of his lab coat he appears even less geometric and more anatomically sound. Appearances Season 1 *The Stayover (debut) *Painbow *Horn Sweet Horn *Little Octi Lost *Strong-Armed *Power-Up Puff *Tiara Trouble *The Wrinklegruff Gals *Arachno-Romance *Puffdora's Box *Frenemy *Viral Spiral (Cameo) *Bubbles of the Opera *Sister Sitter *Fashion Forward *In the Garden of Good and Eddie *Road Trippin' *The Big Sleep *Secret Swapper of Doom *Rainy Day *Professor Proofed *Poorbucks (Non-speaking cameo) *Somewhere Over the Swingset (Real/Alternate dimension version) Season 2 *Green Wing *15 Minutes of Fame (Non-speaking cameo) *Clawdad *Super Sweet 6 *Summer Bummer *The Tell Tale Schedulebot *Musclecup (Non-speaking cameo) *Take Your Kids to Dooms Day *The Bubbles-Sitters Club *Buttercup vs. Math *Home, Sweet Homesick *Memory Lane of Pain *Spider Sense *Phantasm Chasm (mentioned) *Tooth or Consequences *Bridezilla *Power of Four *You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo *The Trouble With Bubbles *Never Been Blissed *Sugar, Spice and Super Lice *The Buttercup Job (Cameo) *A Slight Hiccup *Derby Dollies *Bubbles the Blue *Deb O’Nair *Man Up 3: The Good, The Bad, and the Manly *Not So Secret Service Season 3 *Worship *Blossom3 *Trouble Clef *Largo *Total Eclipse of the Kart *Quarantine *In the Doghouse *Salamander *Oh, Daisy! *Small World: Stone Cold Spider *Small World: Maze Daze *Small World: Heart to Heartstone *The Gift *Oh, Daisy! *Brain Freeze *Lights Out! (cameo) *The Fog *Tagalong *Rebel Rebel *Man Up 4: The Donnyest Game *Sideline Dad *Drama Bomb (cameo) *Hustlecup *BrainLord Shorts * Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on Video) * Blissfully Unaware * Bedtime * Bubbs & Donny Get the Mail * Ping Pong Z * Run, Blossom, Run! Quotes Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on Video): Run, Blossom, Run: Likes & Dislikes Likes * Science and knowledge of any kind * Ms. Keane * The Powerpuff Girls (his "daughters") * The Mayor * Inventions * The City of Townsville * Cappuccino Dislikes * Villains * The Powerpuff Girls getting hurt * Profanity * Seeing his girls sick * Mottos like "Looks Are Everything" as seen in Fashion Forward * The Fashionistas * Silico Relationships 'Family' * Bliss (First Daughter) * (Second Daughter) * (Third Daughter) * (Fourth Daughter) Trivia * It is revealed in the animated short Ping Pong Z that Professor Utonium has a deceased mother named Mumu, whose cremated ashes stand on a shelf in the living room; effectively making this incarnation of Utonium the first to have his mother directly alluded to. * He happens to be non-arachnophobic (not afraid of spiders), revealed in Arachno-Romance, and doesn't know how to use a computer in Viral Spiral, unlike his 1998 incarnation. * The Professor's head is not as squared as his 1998 counterpart. Gallery Click here to visit Professor Utonium's galleryCategory:Male Characters Category:2016 TV series Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Civilian Category:Raven-haired characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kane Category:Utonium Family Category:Protagonists Category:Parents